


Долгий-долгий спор / A very long argument

by Osa2000



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gang Rape, Hurt Aragorn, Multi, Philosophy, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osa2000/pseuds/Osa2000
Summary: После битвы за Гондор Арагорн лечил раненых до тех пор, пока не почувствовал, что валится с ног от усталости. Он накинул плащ и выскользнул из города, никем не замеченный. Это было роковой ошибкой - или нет, потому что иначе Назгул схватил бы его прямо в городе, и жертв было бы больше. Измученный Арагорн оказался в руках своих злейших врагов...After the battle of Gondor, Aragorn tended to the wounded until he was exhausted. He threw on his cloak and slipped out of the city unnoticed. This was a fatal mistake - or not, because otherwise the Nazgul would have captured him right in the city, and there would have been more victims. Exhausted, Aragorn found himself in the hands of his worst enemies...
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Похищение

**Author's Note:**

> Также опубликована на русскоязычном ресурсе "Книга фанфиков": https://ficbook.net/readfic/10108717  
> Содержит ряд отсылок на настоящее время - на ситуацию в Беларуси (автор был волонтером возле тюрьмы Окрестина, на жертв пыток насмотрелся), на философские и экономические учения, включая марксизм.  
> Also published on the Russian-language resource "Book of fan fiction": https://ficbook.net/readfic/10108717  
> It contains a number of references to the present time - to the situation in Belarus (the author was a volunteer near the Akrestin prison, he saw a lot of victims of torture), to philosophical and economic teachings, including Marxism.

Арагорн, едва разбирая дорогу от усталости, брел по Пеленнорским полям, где только что отгремело жесточайшее сражение. Нос забивал запах костров, в которых сжигали трупы орков. Странник шёл к своему шатру, и ничего ему не хотелось сильнее, чем закутаться в плащ и уснуть.

Стояла глухая предрассветная пора. Истощение после лечения раненых брало своё, глаза воина закрывались, он шёл с большим трудом, запинаясь. В очередной раз споткнувшись о еще не убранное тело, Арагорн пожалел, что не позволил кому-нибудь из друзей проводить его. Конечно, им нужно отдыхать, а ему нужно хотя бы пару часов побыть в тишине, но... слишком уж тяжело сейчас идти. А до шатра еще сто шагов...

Неожиданный холод сковал всё тело Арагорна. Воин плотнее завернулся в плащ, но холод никуда не делся, а пробирающий до костей ветер принес с собой смутную тревогу. Наследник Исильдура положил руку на рукоять Андурила. Тревога усилилась, и лишь безмерное мужество удержало Арагорна от сползания в бездну ужаса.

Назгул. Он был здесь.

На мгновение воин пожалел, что позволил врагу застать его в одиночестве, но потом отогнал эту мысль: если бы кольценосец попытался похитить его из Гондора, это кончилось бы лишними жертвами. Пусть лучше так... Арагорн обнажил меч и приготовился к последнему бою. 

Трое Назгулов приближались к нему.

Как назло, Арагорн отдал раненым столько сил, что едва мог стоять на ногах. Он понимал, что отбиться от врагов в таком состоянии не сможет. Его ждет очень болезненная смерть, а потом его голову бросят у Врат Гондора. Не такой судьбы Наследник Исильдура желал для себя... Но выбора у него не было.

— Опусти меч, - приказал один из назгулов, - ты нужен нам живым.

Арагорн содрогнулся. Перспектива мучительной смерти уже не так пугала его, как перспектива долгой агонии в Мордоре. Но воин стряхнул с себя страх и ринулся в бой: он не позволит им взять его живым.

Назгулы не нападали — они словно играли с ним. Играючи рабы Кольца отбивали атаки Следопыта, кружили вокруг него похоронными тенями в своих черных саванах. Схватка проходила почти в полной тишине, только мечи звенели. Арагорн не хотел шуметь, чтобы другие воины не бросились на выручку — это была бы самоубийственная атака, нет у них шансов против троих назгулов. 

Силы покидали Наследника Исильдура. Каждый удар мечом, каждый поворот, каждый пируэт давался ему сложнее предыдущего. Из последних сил Арагорн сделал обманное движение и неожиданно ударил одному из Черных Всадников в грудь. Назгул дико закричал, и от этого ужасного крика у Арагорна заложило уши, он рухнул на колени, закрывая их руками. Меч выпал из его рук. 

У воина совсем не осталось сил. Словно сквозь вату он слышал далекие крики соратников, блеск факелов - их наконец-то заметили, бессмысленная кавалерия спешила на выручку...

Арагорн с трудом поднял голову и увидел капюшон Назгула прямо перед собой.

— Прекрати сопротивление, - вкрадчиво сказал противник, - и никто больше не пострадает.

Воин устало кивнул. И небо закрыла огромная тень — это была крылатая тварь, на которой летали кольценосцы... когти схватили Арагорна и подняли в воздух. У человека перехватило дыхание от боли, и последним, что он видел перед потерей сознания, был собственный меч, поблескивающий на траве.

***

Гэндальф увидел Андурил в траве и всё понял. Сердце мудрого старца заболело от ужаса за судьбу Арагорна. Воины, столпившиеся вокруг меча, стояли, понурив голову. Они пришли слишком поздно.

Из груди Элладана, сына Элронда, вырвались рыдания. Он не мог сдержать слёз, думая о судьбе сводного брата. "Что мы теперь скажем Арвен?" - спросил он у Элрохира. Тот покачал головой — объяснение с Арвен было сейчас меньшей их заботой.

Гэндальф бережно поднял меч с травы. Мысли волшебника были заняты другим. С одной стороны, Саурон наверняка будет пытать Арагорна, желая узнать, где Кольцо. С другой стороны, Дунадан будет молчать долго, очень долго, и выбить из него информацию окажется нелегкой задачей. Возможно, и не потребуется военный поход в Мордор — внимание Тёмного Властелина и так будет отвлечено от Фродо, но не битвой, а пытками пленного. 

Волшебник ужаснулся собственным мыслям. Подумать только, он находил пользу в страданиях Наследника Исильдура! В страданиях его друга, которого он знал уже десятилетия!

Однако что стоят долгие пытки одного человека по сравнению со смертями тысяч? Гэндальф смутно понимал, что и Арагорн согласился бы сейчас с ним и покорно принял бы свою судьбу. Оставалось надеяться, что Странник поймёт свою роль и не попытается покончить с жизнью.

Пока что всё складывалось неожиданно удачно: Тёмный Властелин, в своей жажде вернуть Кольцо, сам заглотил наживку. Арагорн ничего ему не скажет, но Саурон не будет Сауроном, если не попытается вытащить из него эту информацию. В это время Хранители Кольца продолжат свой нелегкий путь...

Гэндальф мог лишь робко надеяться, что Арагорн доживет до победы.


	2. Ужасы плена

Арагорн очнулся от дикой боли в ребрах и в животе, там, куда вгрызлись когти крылатой твари. Дунадан, пытаясь отвлечься, посмотрел вниз. Под ними простирались болота: значит, они были совсем близко к Мордору. Сердце Арагорна сжалось; он знал, что его ждёт. 

Луч света упал на него, воздух вокруг потеплел, но Странник не думал радоваться, ибо это был не луч солнца, но взор Ока Саурона. Минуты летели, а Тёмный Властелин продолжал смотреть на измученного человека в когтях у крылатой твари.

Арагорна осенило. Это был шанс! Не для него самого: его песенка спета; но для Фродо и Сэма. Им не придется вести огромную армию на смерть в Мордор — Саурон и так будет отвлечён! При всём желании Белый Совет не мог бы разыграть такую комбинацию; Враг, снедаемый злобой и жаждой власти, сам дал им такой шанс! Не придется бросать тысячи людей в мясорубку боя, хватит и одного Арагорна.

Успокоенный такими мыслями, Странник закрыл глаза и расслабился в когтях крылатой твари. Взор Саурона жёг, когти рвали кожу, но на душе было удивительно спокойно.

Арагорн ощутил, что они снижаются, а потом резкая боль от удара пронзила его. Пленника выпустили из когтей на расстоянии метра-двух от земли, и он упал на каменистую почву. Странник застонал, это уже было слишком. Боевые раны, усталость от лечения, сражение с назгулами, мучительный полёт... у него совершенно не было сил. А ведь самое страшное еще было впереди.

Не желая радовать своих похитителей, Арагорн открыл глаза и попытался подняться. Он смог встать на колени, а потом и на ноги, и стоял, пошатываясь, гордо глядя в лицо кольценосцу. 

Назгул вкрадчиво спросил Странника:

— Где Кольцо?

Арагорн усмехнулся одними губами:

— Вы могли бы спросить это, и не похищая меня среди ночи. Впрочем, ответ был бы такой же: я ничего вам не скажу.  
— Владыка Саурон предвидел этот ответ, - кивнул назгул, - поэтому ты и здесь.

Он туго связал пленнику руки. Ещё один Кольценосец подошёл к Арагорну сзади — Странник ощутил его ледяное дыхание — и надавил на плечи пленника, вынуждая того встать на колени

Когда руки человека были связаны, его ударили в живот тяжелым сапогом, потом по почкам, а потом, когда пленник уже корчился на земле, то ему врезали прямо по лицу. Арагорн ахнул: скула была сломана, он едва мог дышать от боли.

Еще несколько жестоких ударов пришлись по животу, по ребрам, по почкам, по ягодицам и по плечам, еще парочка угодила в голову, и на секунду Страннику показалось, что его череп треснул. Он надеялся, что это только сильное сотрясение, но не мог быть уверен.

Ему внезапно стало смешно. Его месят ногами назгулы, почти самые могущественные существа Арды, они действительно тратят время на то, чтобы пнуть беспомощного человека; будто какие-то орки! Из пересохших губ Арагорна вырвался слабый смешок, и один из назгулов моментально склонился над ним. Странник не видел его лица, но в позе, в наклоне головы Черного Всадника был интерес.

— Меня рассмешило, - задыхаясь, сказал Арагорн, - что великие короли тратят время и силы на тычки и пинки пленному. Не мелковато ли для вас, ваше величество?

Назгул зашипел:

— Когда ты поджёг меня факелом, ты не обращался к нам "ваше величество"?

У Арагорна заслезились глаза от смеха и боли, и он спросил:

— Значит, это личное? В таком случае молчу, не смею мешать...

Назгул в последний раз пнул его под ребра и бросил коротко:

— Отдыхай.

Арагорн не хотел знать, перед чем. Впрочем, ответ вскоре сам его нашёл.

Странник лежал, свернувшись в позе эмбриона, и даже не пытался бежать: он знал, что из этой выжженной земли ему некуда деться, он лишь потратит на бесплодную попытку последние силы. А если Фродо уже в Мордоре, и Саурон, ища Арагорна, случайно наткнется взором на Хранителя Кольца? Нет, Дунадан не мог так рисковать, поэтому он лежал на голой земле в ожидании пыток.

Услышав приближающиеся шаги орков, Арагорн попытался приготовиться к боли. Он знал, что это не уменьшит саму боль, но он хотя бы сможет встретить её без крика. А орки уже обступили его.

— А кто тут у нас? Сам король Гондора!  
— Какой он король, так, бродяга вонючая...  
— Вонючая бродяга — это ты, Джаг. А это милый человечек, он мне нравится... такой чистый, только кровью заляпан. Красивый...

Орк протянул руку и погладил Арагорна по щеке в издевательском подобии на ласку. Пленник отпрянул.

Наследник Исильдура тоскливо окинул взглядом врагов. Их было немного — десять, может девять орков, и будь у него меч или хотя бы свободные руки, он бы разделался с ними в два счета. Но он был безоружен, связан, ранен, смертельно устал, и никаких шансов у него не было.

Враг опустился перед ним на корточки и огладил его тело.

— Буду у тебя первым, красавчик, - сообщил орк, и Арагорна чуть не стошнило, когда гнилое дыхание этой твари ударило ему в нос.

Странник был внутренне готов к любому роду пыток. Он считал, что изнасилование — это такая же пытка, как и все остальные, но внутренне боялся, что это ранит его сильнее, чем любые другие истязания. Арагорн ждал чего-то такого, но позже, в качестве последнего способа сломать его волю. Но для орков изнасилование было не последним и самым страшным средством, а веселым развлечением, которому можно подвергнуть только что прибывшего пленника. 

Дунадан с трудом подавил дрожь и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов. Он никак не сможет избежать боли, они всё равно сделают всё, что хотят. Он может только принять это достойно.

Его силой вздёрнули на колени, и первый орк вывалил из штанов своё вонючее хозяйство, ткнул его в нос пленнику. Арагорн прекрасно понял, что от него хотят, но даже не подумал открыть рот. Он был готов к тому, что его используют любым удобным способом, но не собирался им помогать. Его уста вдохновляли воинов на битву, доставляли изысканное и нежное удовольствие Арвен, когда он ласкал её между ног своим умелым языком, его уста пели песни и проклинали врагов. Их и хотели осквернить орки, но у них ничего не получится.

— Открой ротик, - посоветовал орк, - тебе же легче будет, совсем без смазки больно.  


"Мне и так будет больно", - мысленно ответил Арагорн, окинув взглядом большой член.

Устав ждать, орк сорвал с пленника плащ. Эльфийская застежка блеснула - и пропала, втоптанная в пыль тяжелыми сапогами врагов. Мучитель зашёл за спину Странника и толкнул его на черную землю. Арагорн на мгновение забыл, как дышать: назгулы сломали ему несколько ребер, и сейчас боль в них вспыхнула с новой силой. Не торопясь, чтобы пленник успел ощутить страх, орк порвал его штаны. Развел ягодицы и провел между них пальцем.

— Хорош, - прокомментировал орк. - Ты имел сзади свою эльфийскую телку? Теперь поймешь, почему она орет, как сучка, когда ее дерут в зад...

Арагорн покраснел от обиды. Как этот грязный насильник мог подумать, что Наследник Исильдура обращался так же с невестой — или с кем-либо другим? Странник скорее позволил бы отрезать себе руку, чем поступил так с женщиной. 

...Не было никакого предупреждения; орк навалился на Арагорна, и пленник почувствовал гигантский член у своего ануса. Странник сжал челюсти, чтобы не закричать, когда последует боль; но стоило орку толкнуться, Арагорн не смог сдержать стона.

— Какой певучий, - рассмеялся насильник, - а я ведь даже не вошёл, только стеночки малость раздвинул. А вот сейчас войду...

Он толкнулся в пленника, входя до конца одним резким движением. Арагорн уткнулся в чёрную землю и похоронил в ней крик. Его руки, связанные спереди, царапали и скребли песок. В него словно вонзили раскаленный штырь. Но, будто этого было мало, орк стал двигаться. Сперва вперёд, хотя казалось, глубже уже невозможно, потом назад, вперед — назад, в кровь стирая нежные стеночки.

К разрывающей боли невозможно было привыкнуть или приспособиться. В довершение всего, руки орка стали шарить по телу человека, поглаживали, царапали, щипали, постоянно задевали синяки и кровоточащие раны.

— Давай быстрее, - поторопили орка сородичи, - нам тоже хочется...

Чтобы побыстрее добиться разрядки, орк полностью вышел из разорванного ануса Арагорна, а потом резко вошёл опять. Он проделал это много раз, и Странник слышал, как хлюпает в кишке его собственная кровь. Он не мог сдержать слёзы, которые лились из его глаз непрерывным потоком и увлажняли черную мертвую землю.

Орк резко вытащил член и рывком перевернул Арагорна на спину, игнорируя вскрик человека. Парой быстрых движений насильник довел себя до оргазма и с криком наслаждения кончил прямо на лицо Наследника Исильдура. 

...Арагорн лежал, оцепенев, и смотрел в черное небо. Липкая сперма на лице — кажется, такая мелочь, по сравнению с избиением и изнасилованием. В конце концов, это даже не больно. Но Арагорн лежал в оцепенении, не мог пошевелиться, им овладел ступор. Это окончание на лицо его добило, он был в шоковом состоянии.

Его ноги закинул на плечи второй орк. Он резко вошёл и стал трахать пленника в безжалостном темпе.

Арагорн чувствовал разрывающую боль, но не мог пошевелиться. Был ли виной страх или болевой шок, но он лежал неподвижно и просто ждал, когда агония закончится. Ему казалось, что насилие продолжается бесконечно.

Второго орка сменил третий. Он поставил Арагорна на колени и вошёл в него сзади, а в это время его друг разомкнул челюсти Странника и вставил свой член ему в рот. Арагорн позволил ему: он не мог распоряжаться своим ватным и будто бы чужим телом.

— Видел бы ты себя со стороны, - услышал Странник далекий голос назгула. - Как ты представлял себе плен у Тёмного Властелина? Красивые пытки плетью и долгие уговоры перейти на тёмную сторону? Но вместо этого тебя изнасиловали в первые же часы, на голой земле, потому что это война и никто не собирается с тобой нянчится. Ты уже плачешь, ты почти сломлен. 

Эти оскорбительные слова вывели Арагорна из шока. Он с новой силой ощутил свою боль, осознал своё ужасное положение. Дышать было трудно из-за члена, глубоко входящего в его горло. Страннику пришла в голову не слишком неожиданная, но логичная в таком случае идея.

Когда член почти выходил из его рта, чтобы через мгновение снова толкнуться в горло, Арагорн резко сомкнул зубы вокруг головки. Орк заорал от боли. Его собратья расхохотались; Странник тоже улыбался, стоя на коленях.

Впрочем, его улыбка сменилась мучительным криком, когда в его воспаленный, порванный во многих местах анус толкнулось два члена одновременно. Они вошли в него, безжалостно сминая внутренности, разрывая кишку еще больше, и Арагорн уже не кричал: он рыдал, давясь соплями и слезами, просто не в состоянии это вытерпеть. Но мгновение он подумал, что расскажет что угодно, лишь бы эта боль прекратилась. Но потом он взял себя в руки. В конце концов, крики, стоны, даже слезы, даже тошнота, даже испражнение — это допустимая реакция на пытку, а вот предательство — никогда нет.

Когда орки насытились, они бросили его прямо на голой земле, связанного, в порванной одежде, испачканного спермой и кровью. Арагорн понимал, что это только начало.

Стараясь не обращать внимания на боль, он молился Валарам: "Дайте мне сил вынести это. И пожалуйста, пусть Фродо поторопится... Я не предам его, но еще немного, и я умру от ран или покончу с собой, потому что терпеть это все сложнее."

Жёсткие руки подняли его с черной земли и потащили в башню.


	3. Продолжение допроса

В башне было темно, хоть глаз выколи. Арагорн почувствовал холод кандалов на своих запястьях, и это было облегчением: веревки стерли его руки до крови, а железо кандалов приятно охлаждало кожу, кроме того, металлические браслеты были достаточно широкими и не терли. 

Впрочем, облегчение было недолгим. Цепи натянулись, вынуждая Странника подняться на цыпочки, его руки разъехались в разные стороны. Теперь он висел в кандалах в распятой позе, его ноги с трудом доставали до пола. Боль в потревоженных ребрах, в синяках, в порванном заднем проходе вспыхнула с новом силой, и Арагорн с трудом подавил стон.

— Ты грязный, мерзость, - услышал он орочий голос.

Он не успел подготовиться к тому, что за этим последует: к целой бочке ледяной воды, окатившей его с ног до головы. Странник кашлял и задыхался, от резкого холода сердце сжалось и пропустило удар, а потом забилось в сумасшедшем темпе.

— Лучше? - с притворной заботой спросил орк.

У Арагорна созрел остроумный комментарий, но он решил его не озвучивать — боли ему на сегодня хватило. Он молчал, лишь зубы стучали да всё тело сотрясала дрожь.

А потом ледяной ветер ворвался в башню, и Страннику показалось, что сейчас его сердце встанет из-за таких перепадов температур. Чувство безотчетного страха охватило пленного, и он обреченно поднял голову и посмотрел на назгула.

— Где Кольцо? - спросил Чёрный Всадник. - Скажи, и всё прекратится. Ты получишь трон Гондора, руку Арвен, а тех орков, которые тебя насиловали, ты сможешь убить любым удобным способом. 

Голос назгула стал мягче:

— Соглашайся, Наследник Исильдура, и тебя немедленно освободят. Ты сможешь вымыться в тёплой воде, тебе дадут чистую и удобную одежду, лучшие лекарства. Когда ты оправишься, ты получишь меч и сможешь казнить своих мучителей. А потом отправиться в Гондор и мудро править там всю жизнь.

Арагорн посмотрел на него спокойно, без вызова, но и без страха, и ответил:

— Передай хозяину, что я лучше умру, чем буду с ним сотрудничать.

Назгул схватил его за плечо и приподнял, так, что ноги Странника совсем оторвались от пола. Раб Кольца сказал как-то печально:

— Лучше умрешь, говоришь? Только вот умереть тебе никто не даст.

Стальная перчатка ударила в живот Арагорна, и он забыл, как дышать, а когда вспомнил, назгула уже не было в башне.

— Тебе всё равно придется говорить. Или кричать, - сказал кто-то из орков, и Странник понял, что уже не знает, сколько их и где они. Обычно его глаза быстро адаптировались к темноте, но сейчас всё вокруг плыло, он с трудом мог сконцентрироваться на одной точке. 

Прямо перед собой он увидел уродливое лицо орка. Тот помахал чем-то, что должно было напугать Арагорна. Это дубинка? Или плеть? Точно, плеть. Странник вздохнул с облегчением: уж лучше плеть, чем новое изнасилование.

Орк зашёл ему за спину, и пленник приготовился. Удар словно разрезал его спину надвое, и Арагорн зашипел, давя стон. Следующий удар задел рану от первого, создав новую боль, которая была сильнее, чем просто сумма двух ударов.

В третий раз плеть опустилась на плечи. Странник пытался глубоко и спокойно дышать. Его сердце сходило с ума, стучало в бешеном ритме, но Арагорн сосредоточился на дыхании. Вдох... выдох... удар. Всё его тело вздрогнуло, но через мгновение он снова смог овладеть дыханием. Вдох... удар. Не обращать на него внимание. Просто дышать. Как же больно...

Арагорн быстро перестал считать удары. Брызги крови летели во все стороны, каждый удар был больнее предыдущего, голова кружилась от кровопотери. Странник перенес тридцать ударов и потерял сознание. 

Ледяная вода вернула его в чувство. Он закашлялся, отчего разбитые ребра точно каленым железом прижгло. Арагорн подумал, что его шансы дожить до победы стремительно уменьшаются. Если к травмам добавится ещё и воспаление легких от холода, или пневмоторакс от жестоких ударов, смерть наступит очень быстро. 

Плеть со свистом опустилась на израненную, залитую кровью спину, и от неожиданности Арагорн не сумел сдержать крик. Он подался вперед, пытаясь уйти от жалящего поцелуя, но следующий удар всё равно настиг его и был сокрушительнее первого. Странник закрыл глаза и взмолился Валарам о стойкости перед лицом врагов.  
***  
Гэндальф знал, что он увидит в Палантире, но не мог поступить иначе. Если никто даже не побеспокоится, что с пленным наследником, то Саурон заподозрит, что Арагорн лишь приманка. Поэтому волшебник должен был сделать хоть что-то.

Он позволил Палантиру затянуть его в свою пугающую глубину, и, стоя перед неспящим Оком, спросил решительно:

— Что с ним?  
— С кем? - с издевкой поинтересовался Враг.  
— Ты знаешь, о ком я.  
— А, с этим слабым человечком, который возомнил себя будущим королем? Давай вместе посмотрим. 

Гэндальф очутился в темноте; посох он осветил маленькую комнатку в башне... Волшебник с ужасом увидел Арагорна, висящего на цепях. Голова странника была низко опущена, так, что спутанные черные волосы закрывали лицо; и не понять было, в обмороке он или бодрствует. Одежда пленника превратилась в лоскуты, и Гэндальф мог видеть синяки и раны от когтей на груди и животе пленника.

— Обойди его кругом, - весело посоветовал Саурон.

Гэндальф послушался, и его сердце сжалось.

— Тут, конечно, слишком темно, чтобы поставить верный диагноз, - отметил Враг, - но предварительно могу сказать про большой риск заражения крови и травматического шока, большую кровопотерю, выпадение кишечника, начальную стадию пневмонии. Тебя удовлетворило зрелище, старик?

Гэндальф подозревал, что всё будет плохо, но не мог поверить, что так плохо. Арагорн подвергся изнасилованию, и лишь Эру знает, как он сможет это пережить. Митрандир нежно положил руку на плечо другу, прошептал ему слова утешения. Тело Странника горело в лихорадке, он не мог слышать Гэндальфа.

— Что ты хочешь за его спасение? - наконец спросил волшебник.  
— Дайте мне Кольцо, и Арагорн, сын Араторна, будет свободен. Я даже могу выдать вам на расправу тех, кто пытал его.  
— Я не могу тебе сказать. Но может, я могу поменяться местами с ним? Я сдамся тебе, только отпусти пленника! Ты же видишь, он на грани, и быстрее умрет, чем заговорит.  
— Нет, старик. При необходимости я вылечу его и буду допрашивать ровно столько, сколько смогу. А если он сойдет с ума от боли, мой назгул отрубит ему голову прямо под стенами Минас-Тирита, на глазах у всех его защитников. Но пока он жив, у тебя есть шанс вернуть Кольцо. Воспользуйся этим шансом!

Гэндальфа выбросило из Палантира; он пришел в себя сидя в кресле и тяжело дыша. Он опустил голову на руки и заплакал, горюя о судьбе Дунадана, которого он любил как сына. Теперь Волшебник мог надеяться только на то, что милосердная смерть заберет Арагорна раньше, чем безумие охватит несчастного пленника.


	4. Краткая передышка

Арагорна вырвала из тягостного забытья неожиданная свобода. Он упал на живот и застонал. Ему грубо раздвинули ноги, и Странника захлестнула паника. Он дернулся, причиняя себе лишнюю боль, но сильная рука удержала его на месте.

— Не дергайся, я пытаюсь помочь, - сказал орочий голос.

Пленник заставил себя не шевелиться, поскольку знал, что враги всё равно сделают с ним всё, что захотят. Он мог только принять это легче.

Орк провел чуть смоченной тряпкой между его ягодиц, смывая засохшую кровь и сперму. Потом, придерживая пленника за бедро, резким движением вправил ему кишку, и Странник ахнул от боли. После этого в него проникли пальцы, увлажненные какой-то мазью, и боль, вспыхнув на мгновение, немного утихла.

Лекарь быстро и без излишней жалости протер израненную спину Арагорна и зашил особенно глубокие раны. Во время этих процедур пленник молчал, лишь затрудненное дыхание вырывалось из его груди.

Орк помог Страннику сесть и приказал покашлять. Арагорн подчинился, и на глаза навернулись слезы: каждое движение отзывалось глубокой болью в ребрах и в легких. 

— Выпей, - велел орк, держа в руках флягу, - это не поможет твоим ребрам, но немного облегчит легочную болезнь.

Жидкость обожгла горло, но боль в груди действительно малость утихла. Арагорн понял, что Саурон, должно быть, испугался, что узник умрет, поэтому решил не отпускать его так легко. 

— Одевайся, - приказал орк, и протянул пленнику сверток ткани.

Арагорн развернул его. Это была простая черная рубашка и темные брюки. Выбирать было не из чего, тем более Странник действительно мечтал об одежде — нагота делала его уязвимым и лишний раз напоминала о том, как орки осквернили его тело. Поэтому воин оделся как мог быстро, пытаясь не обращать внимания на боль, которую причиняло каждое движение.

Когда он оделся, лекарь дважды хлопнул в ладоши, и другие орки вошли в комнату. Арагорна рывком подняли на ноги и скрутили ему руки за спиной. Странник едва мог стоять, поэтому орки, придерживая пленника за плечи, вывели его из камеры и потащили вверх по лестнице. Арагорн пытался идти сам, но каждый шаг отзывался болью в груди и между ног, истерзанную спину жгло огнем. Обессиленный, он обмяк в руках врагов и позволил волочить его по лестнице.

— Не расслабляйся, - прошептали ему на ухо, - нам не терпится разорвать на тебе обновку. Ты уже почти зажил внутри и будешь снова узеньким и приятным для нас.

Арагорн содрогнулся. Его анус был разорван и горел от боли, про "зажил" не шло и речи. Впрочем, орков это не остановит. Дунадан мог лишь молиться, что его не тащат на новую пытку. 

Наконец мучительный переход был завершен. Перед Арагорном распахнули дверь — и Странник застонал, такую боль его глазам причинил яркий свет. Он почти ничего не видел, чувствовал лишь, что его втащили в комнату и посадили на что-то мягкое. Лишь когда его глаза привыкли к свету, он увидел, что сидит в кресле за столом, а по другую сторону стола восседает... 

Это было жуткое существо в доспехах, выше человеческого роста, и на его руке не доставало одного пальца. 

— Саурон... - выдохнул Арагорн.  
— Предпочитаю имя Майрон, - фыркнул Враг.

Арагорн усмехнулся:

— Ты утратил право на это имя, когда стал служить Мелькору.

Саурон ничего не ответил. Вместо этого он поманил одного из орков и сказал:

— Наш гость испытывает неудобства. Освободите ему руки и принесите что-нибудь поесть и выпить.

Когда веревку разрезали, Саурон повернулся к Арагорну, растирающему ноющие запястья:

— Надеюсь на твоё благоразумие, сын Араторна. Нападать на меня совершенно бессмысленно, это причинит тебе лишние страдания.

Принесли кувшин с водой, лепешки, сыр и фрукты. Странник пожирал их голодным взглядом, но к еде не притронулся. 

— Ешь, - дружелюбно посоветовал Саурон, - ты последний раз ел в Гондоре, тебе нужно восстановить силы.  
— Откуда мне знать, что в них нет наркотика, подавляющего волю?  
— Не существует таких трав, тебе ли, королю-лекарю, не знать.  
— Ты изобретателен.  
— Сочту за комплимент, - рассмеялся Саурон, - ну же, ешь. Я бы присоединился к трапезе, но для этого мне придется снять шлем, и то, что ты увидишь, отобьет у тебя аппетит.

Арагорну пришлось поверить ему на слово. Он медленно принялся за еду, стараясь есть осторожно, не торопиться. Он знал, что плохо пережеванная пища сейчас опасна для него, также знал, что нельзя съесть слишком много — он долго не ел, и это может убить его. Поэтому он не торопясь съел одну лепешку и выпил стакан воды. Арагорн решил съесть яблоко через час, если их беседа с Сауроном затянется.

Пока он ел, Враг терпеливо смотрел на него.

Наконец Арагорн, немного насытившись, откинулся в кресле. Саурон спросил:

— Хочешь закурить?

Странник покачал головой. Он не собирался принимать у врага больше благ, чем это было действительно необходимо для выживания.

— Как хочешь, - развел руками Саурон, - теперь давай поговорим.  
— Ты разрешишь мне дать совет... Майрон? - невинно осведомился Арагорн.  
— Конечно! - глаза врага сверкнули под шлемом: разумеется, он был рад, что пленник начал говорить.

Странник вкрадчиво сказал:

— Чтобы вас сочли гостеприимным хозяином, лучше сначала угощать гостей и предлагать им поговорить, а потом, в случае неудачи, применять жесткие меры. Если вы сначала насилуете гостей, а потом пытаетесь разговаривать, это вряд ли даст хороший результат. Так, на будущее.

Саурон рассмеялся; Арагорн улыбался одними глазами. Наконец враг изрек:

— Разумное замечание, Король Элессар.

Странник вздрогнул — никто не называл его здесь этим именем. Его удивление от Саурона не укрылось, и враг сказал мягко:

— Я говорю с тобой, как властитель с будущим властителем. Я не хочу крови и войн, я хочу мира, хочу спокойно править своими землями — как и ты. Элессар, ты можешь стать величайшим королем людей, миротворцем, который закончит бесконечную войну. У нас одна и та же цель: процветание и безопасность наших земель.

Арагорн подождал, пока Саурон закончит свою высокопарную тираду, и ответил спокойно:

— Когда я летел в когтях крылатой твари, я насмотрелся на Мордорские земли, и не могу сказать, что они процветают. Твои слуги обмануты и запуганы, и ты прививаешь им не здоровую дисциплину, а ненависть ко всему живому. Прости, но я не готов сдать Средиземье кучке насильников и палачей.

— Насильников? Молодой Король, неужели ты всё еще злишься на этот мелкий инцидент?

Арагорн сжал руки в кулаки и сделал глубокий вдох. Затем медленный выдох. Вдох. Выдох. Вдох... Но потом он вспомнил себя на черной земле, вспомнил разрывающую боль сзади, липкие руки орков, и его попытки успокоиться потерпели сокрушительное поражение.

Саурон увидел, что пленник побелел и дрожит, и попытался его успокоить:

— Ты не должен так обижаться на моих слуг. Их сердца полны гнева за то, что ты убил многих их друзей и родных в битвах. В конце концов, орки не так уж отличаются от людей. ...И люди не так уж отличаются от орков.

Видя, что Арагорну постепенно удается взять дыхание под контроль, Саурон продолжил:

— Мне ведомы пути других миров. В том числе миров, где живут только люди и где нет магии. Хочешь, расскажу тебе о мире, который особенно близок нам? Там наука поднялась на недосягаемую высоту, но до сих пор есть жестокие правители и их тупые подчиненные. Люди настолько благородны, что не устраивают бунтов, а протестуют с цветами и плакатами в руках. Но приспешники правителей не столь благородны, и они разгоняют людей с дубинками в руках, а некоторых — хватают и мучают в тюрьмах. Ты злишься на изнасилование, Элессар, но эти люди насилуют подростков, совсем юных мальчиков и девочек, никогда в жизни не державших в руках оружие. Если даже для тебя такого рода насилие было тяжелейшим испытанием, то можешь себе представить, какого мирным людям.

Арагорн молчал.

— ...Причем другие люди оправдывают эти изнасилования и пытки, мол, эти мирные люди на самом деле имели оружие, или они — шпионы других стран... Так что не кори орков, Король Элессар, люди могут быть столь же ужасны.  
— Это не оправдывает тебя, - Арагорн поднял на него свои серебряные глаза, и Саурон подавил желание сжаться под его несгибаемым взглядом.  
— Я тебя и пальцем не тронул.  
— Как благородно, - криво усмехнулся пленник.

Он продолжал сверлить Саурона своим спокойным и твердым взглядом, и Тёмному Властелину захотелось проучить его, напомнить пленнику его место. И он сказал:

— Дело не в благородстве, просто в тебе побывало уже столько орков, что мне просто противно. Мало ли, какой гадостью смогу от тебя заразиться. Да и трахать окровавленную вонючую дырку — такое себе...

Саурон с наслаждением любовался, как спокойное достоинство в глазах пленника сменяется неподдельной мукой, и Арагорн вцепляется в подлокотники кресла до побеления костяшек пальцев. 

— Ладно, достаточно обмена колкостями, - Саурон махнул рукой, - пора действительно поговорить.


	5. Кто такой Саурон

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *вот так* отмечены подзаголовки внутри главы. Содержит отсылки на Айн Рэнд и капельку марксизма)

*Непротиворечие*

Арагорну было непросто подавить дрожь и сказать любезно:

— Я слушаю тебя.  
— Еще живя в Валиноре, я понял великую силу искусства, великую силу труда, - мягко сказал Саурон, - движимый жаждой деятельности, я вскоре научился создавать великолепные вещи, и сам Феанор позавидовал бы мне. Этим я и отличался от Мелькора — тот хотел только ломать, крушить, подчинять себе, но моею страстью было творение. Даже спор с Финродом я вёл путем прекрасной песни. Кольца — не просто изящные вещицы, не просто артефакты. Это средоточие созидания и красоты, прекраснейшие предметы современности...

Арагорн улыбнулся. Саурон удивленно спросил его:

— Что тебя развеселило, о Король Элессар?  
— То, как быстро ты меняешь маски. То ты шутишь про то, как меня насиловали орки, то обращаешься ко мне как к гондорскому королю; то ты рассказываешь, что хотел мира для своего народа, то говоришь, что тебя волнует лишь искусство...  
— Не искусство, а прогресс.  
— Ах, уже прогресс...! Ты бы записывал, а то забудешь к концу речи, что уже успел наговорить.

Арагорн, посмеиваясь, глядел на возмущенного Саурона. Гнев Тёмного Властелина был очень забавен. 

— Позволь объяснить, - наконец сказал Саурон, - всю жизнь я стремился творить, хотел принести порядок и разумное устройство всем живым существам. Я и к Мелькору присоединился только для того, чтобы он помог мне воплотить мои идеи. Но у эльфов такой тяги к постоянному творению не было, и на редких творцов среди них их же собратья смотрели с подозрением. Эльфы и их приспешники — Истари — сами ничего не умеют, но не готовы склониться перед тем, кто умеет. Они хотят законсервировать Арду, чтобы ничего не менялось тысячелетиями. Даже когда я был слаб, когда я был изгнан, мир не менялся. Король сменял короля, а люди жили по-прежнему.

Саурон заглянул в избитое лицо Арагорна и с жаром сказал:

— Саруман понял меня, и поэтому он присоединился ко мне. Мы оба видим благо в прогрессе, в развитии. Посмотри, сколько боевых машин мы изобрели, в отличии от эльфийских мастеров, что создают только красивые побрякушки. Вся ваша надежда — на какие-то древние пророчества, на волшебных союзников и прочие подарки судьбы. Мы двигаем мир вперед, а вы хотите его затормозить...  
— Но почему в загнивающем Средиземье люди живут нормально, а в Мордоре гибнет всё живое? И не только в Мордоре — земли Сарумана тоже стали превращаться в пустыню, когда он связался с тобой.  
— Это плата за прогресс, плата за науку...  
— Ложь. Боевые машины — это не прогресс и не наука. Они никак не улучшают жизни людей. Не развитие оружия двигает историю вперед, а развитие орудий труда. Взгляни на харрадримов, на орков. Ты им хоть новейший арсенал подари, станет их жизнь лучше? Нет, они просто будут друг друга убивать в еще больших количествах.

Хотя на Сауроне была маска, Арагорн готов был поклясться, что глаза Врага блестели в азарте спора. Что же, возможно, у него получится отвлекать противника от Фродо и без особого вреда для своего здоровья.

— Я могу дать человечеству шанс, понимаешь? - взволнованно сказал Саурон. - Я действительно не совершенный правитель, я слишком долго был рядом с Морготом и успел отравиться его Тьмой.   
— А, теперь Моргот во всём виноват...?

Саурон продолжил, не обращая внимания на замечание пленника:

— Но твоя душа чиста, Король Элессар. Ты выдержал жесточайшие искушения и пытки. Правя в Гондоре, ты сможешь привести свой народ к науке и прогрессу, сделать то, что я не смог. Однако и мои навыки тебе пригодятся. Я сведущ в искусствах и ремеслах, и когда установится мир, я сумею сделать много хорошего. 

Арагорн прикрыл глаза. Союз с Врагом, прежде казавшийся невероятным, неожиданно показался ему вполне... допустимым. Странник пока не собирался сдаваться, но он стал слушать собеседника с бОльшим вниманием.

*Или-или*

— Пойми, Король Элессар, мир не может дольше оставаться таким, какой он сейчас есть. Королевства Запада стареют, дряхлеют, их время ушло. Ты бы видел, какого блага достигли другие миры, где наука развивается! Там люди летают по воздуху на огромных машинах, там сердце умершего человека могут присоединить живому...  
— Ты красиво говоришь, но почему Нуменор пал, когда его правители прислушались к тебе?

Саурон ненадолго замолк, но его неутомимый разум уже выискал ответ:

— Это еще одно доказательство, почему время королей и королевств ушло. Я верю, что ты бесстрашный человек, но как ты можешь быть уверен, что сладкоголосый мерзавец не развратит твоих наследников?  
— Значит, короли — это плохо?   
— Конечно!  
— А что хорошо?  
— Научный прогресс и власть умнейших людей...

Арагорн трясся от смеха, уже не в состоянии его скрывать. Очарование Саурона, соблазнившее его на мгновение, исчезло.

— Что тебя рассмешило? - удивленно спросил Тёмный Властелин.  
— То, как ты изворачиваешься, лишь бы оправдать свою жажду власти. Ты придумываешь на ходу, говоришь то, что я хочу услышать. Дай тебе ещё пять минут, и ты договоришься до необходимости народовластия. Не то чтобы я был против власти народа, но тебя она мало волнует.  
— Ах, так?! - воскликнул Саурон, смертельно оскорбленный. - Значит, я виляю, как уж на сковородке, ради собственной выгоды?  
— Именно так.  
— Ты осуждаешь меня, не зная, через что я прошёл!

Тут настал через Арагорна удивляться:

— Ты сейчас серьезно? После того, что твои слуги сделали со мной, ты осмелился мне жаловаться?

Саурон рассмеялся:

— Ах, ты не веришь? В таком случае почувствуй сам то, на что меня обрёк Исильдур.

Враг положил четырехпалую ладонь на голову Арагорна, и Странник погрузился в пучину боли.

..Арагорн кричал, раня поврежденные ребра и больные лёгкие, но даже не замечал этого. Агония разрывала его тело, он прежде никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного. Его словно резали на множество кусочков, жгли раскаленными иглами, давили каменным прессом. Перед его глазами вспыхивали искры, пока его глаза не нагрелись и не лопнули, оставляя опаленные глазницы сочиться раскаленной черной кровью. 

Боль продолжалась не больше минуты, но когда Арагорн очнулся, он не мог держать своё тело. Он перегнулся через подлокотник кресла; его тошнило, на полу оказался весь его неплотный обед. Саурон терпеливо ждал, пока Странник придет в норму.

Однако проходили минуты, и Арагорн не шевелился. Тогда Тёмный Властелин приказал оркам прибраться, а сам взял салфетку, смочил её в воде и бережно протер лицо пленника. Со стоном человек пришел в сознание.

— Эта боль слишком велика для смертного, и если бы я позволил тебе испытывать её дольше, ты бы сошёл с ума или умер, - мягко сказал Саурон. - А я испытывал эту боль долгие десятилетия. Теперь в твоём сердце больше сострадания и понимания, наследник Исильдура?

Арагорн кивнул. Он сказал спокойно, но твёрдо:

— Ты прав во многом, Тёмный Владыка. Королевства действительно застряли в феодальном обществе, и мир действительно не развивается уже многие тысячелетия. Но в одном ты не прав: им мешают не злые эльфы, но магия. Зачем феодалу развивать средства производства, если можно найти эльфийскую побрякушку, или какого-нибудь доморощенного колдуна, чтобы он решил их проблемы? Кроме того, их развитию мешаешь и ты: зачем феодалу внедрять какие-то новые идеи, новые способы обработки земли, если придут злые орки и всё спалят?   
— Значит, дело в магии и во мне?  
— В основном. Но ростки новой жизни пробиваются даже при наличии магии в нашем мире: люди заполоняют континент, постепенно пытаются развивать науку, медленно-медленно двигаются вперед. Эльфы чувствуют себя ненужными и один за другим отплывают в Валинор. Поэтому, если ты хочешь прогресса, тебе нужно просто подождать.  
— И ты предпочитаешь ждать и ничего не делать? Ты никак не хочешь приблизить новый мир, где люди будут летать, словно птицы, где...  
— Нельзя прыгнуть через эпоху. У нас с теми мирами разный экономический строй, разный уровень развития. Мы до него доберемся, но не сразу. Сейчас магия сглаживает углы, но после её исчезновения земля и самые лучшие средства производства будут оседать в руках феодалов, а остальные люди беднеть. Появятся две группы людей: угнетатели и угнетенные...  
— Это называется "классы", - подсказал Саурон.  
— Термин из другого мира? Хорошо подходит. И между угнетателями и угнетенными будет конфликт, верно? - Арагорн размышлял на ходу. - Феодалы будут передавать привилегии по наследству, и конечно, простым людям это не понравится. В их среде будут расти предприимчивые люди, третье сословие, которое пробьет себе дорогу даже в таком обществе...  
— Потом люди этого сословия и бедняки мощной лавиной сметут последних королей и феодалов.  
— Звучит прекрасно.

Саурон налил Арагорну ещё воды и сказал:

— Даже когда цари и феодалы исчезнут, хорошей жизни для всех людей не будет. Всё равно будут богатые и бедные. Я видел в нескольких мирах, как работяги, не имеющие средств производства, сметают богачей и создают новый порядок. В одном из миров такой порядок победил, деньги были отменены, каждый трудится так усердно, как только может, и получает то, в чем имеет потребность. В другом мире такое общество пытались построить, но потерпели провал... пока что.

Арагорн утомленно потёр глаза:

— Это звучит замечательно, но боюсь, я пока не могу заглянуть так далеко. Я могу лишь сказать, что для торжества прогресса и народной свободы нужно не порабощать Средиземье и не обращать людей в рабов. Нужно просто развивать средства производства. Короче говоря, если бы ты изобрел новый плуг, а лучше — сеятельную машину, ты бы сделал для народов больше.  
— Ты умен, Король Элессар, но твой выбор в таком случае — просто ждать?  
— Конечно нет. Я буду давать деньги ученым, которые будут развивать науку, я создам органы власти, куда созову представителей народа...  
— В одном из миров говорят, что бытие определяет сознание. Проще говоря, Элессар, это сейчас ты хочешь всех облагодетельствовать, но, став королем, тебя будет волновать только сохранение своей власти и собственности.  
— Возможно, но, следуя своей выгоде, я буду следовать и общему благу. Финансирование ученых улучшит экономику и позволит мне собирать бОльшие налоги, а демократические меры помогут мне уберечь страну от бунтов. Ведь не по милости Королей развивается страна, а из-за конфликта между классами, когда одни вынуждены идти на уступки другим...

Настал черед Саурона утомлённо тереть лоб. Арагорн усмехнулся — он переиграл Саурона его же оружием, победил в словесной дуэли. Оставалось закрепить успех:

— Если тебя действительно волнует судьба Средиземья, раскайся и вернись в Валинор. Дай нам, людям, самим двигать мир вперёд.

Следующая фраза Саурона окончательно закрепила его поражение:

— Мне надоели заумные споры, Бродяга. Где Кольцо?

*А есть А*

Арагорн поднял на него спокойные и ясные глаза и сказал:

— Ты никогда этого не узнаешь.

Саурон позвал своих слуг и приказал им: "Научите этого идиота покорности. Только на этот раз снимите его брюки, а не рвите их, не хочу искать для него новую одежду." Услышав это, Арагорн побледнел, как полотно. Его трясло, и он не сопротивлялся, когда ему связали руки. Неужели ему придется пережить это снова?

Со стола убрали еду и воду, и пленника поставили так, чтобы его грудь лежала на столе, а ноги стояли на полу.

— Это того стоит? - печально спросил Саурон. - Пусть он посмотрит на меня!

Орк схватил Арагорна за волосы и вынудил поднять голову.

— Ты еще можешь сказать, где Кольцо, и избавиться от страданий. Ты не вынесешь такого рода пытки повторно.  
— Я вынесу, - глухо сказал пленник.  
— А может, тебе просто нравится? - Саурон склонился над ним и провел пальцем в перчатке по его напряжённому горлу. - Я слышал, у мужчин там находится точка, нажатие на которую очень приятно. Ты, наверное, часто баловался этим в одиночестве? Или Арвен тебе помогала? У нее очень нежные пальчики, верно?

Арагорн с трудом подавил желание оскорбить противника. Он знал, что это ничего не даст, поэтому просто молчал и смотрел на Врага с вызовом.

— Приступайте, - приказал Саурон, - в этот раз я хочу его видеть. И слышать.

Странник обреченно закрыл глаза. Хотя бы это Тёмный Властелин не мог ему запретить. 

Он чувствовал, как к его уже порванному входу прижалась головка члена. Даже это прикосновение вызывало боль. Арагорн закусил губу, готовясь к проникающей боли, и смог сдержать стон, когда орк вошёл в него. Странник просто ждал, пока агония кончится.


	6. Смерть пришла

Арагорн умирал. Он не знал, сколько уже дней или недель находится в Мордоре, но хорошо понимал, что жить ему остались считанные часы. Его тело пострадало настолько, что даже Элронд не смог бы помочь ему.

Странник лежал в тёмном углу, потягивало холодом, и натужный, мучительный кашель периодически вынуждал его содрогаться в спазмах боли. Его спина и ягодицы были иссечены плетью, там не осталось живого места. Из-за постоянных изнасилований кишка пленника снова выпала, кровотечение из ануса не останавливалось. Мочился он также кровью, поскольку почки были отбиты. Холодный мелкий пот покрывал лицо пленника, черты его лица заострились, он дышал часто и неглубоко, чтобы не тревожить лишний раз сломанные и ушибленные рёбра, зрачки были расширены, а глаза запали. Любой целитель определил бы, что Арагорн находится в состоянии травматического шока, и сказал бы, что Странник уже не жилец: его не выходить даже в Домах Исцеления, слишком измучено было тело. Орки даже не связали ему руки — знали, что пленник больше не в состоянии сопротивляться и ждёт только смерти.

Ухо Арагорна уловило тяжёлую поступь назгула. Когда кольценосец склонился над Странником, он не шевельнулся, продолжил безразлично смотреть перед собой.

— Ты умираешь, - холодно сказал назгул.

Арагорн никак не отреагировал на его слова.

— Расскажи, где Кольцо, и тебе помогут. Твои раны обработают, ты сможешь попить воды, поспать на хорошей перине... 

...Никакого призрака смерти, впереди счастливое будущее с Арвен... 

Если бы Арагорну не было настолько всё равно, он бы засмеялся. Прошло то время, когда ему требовалась вода, постель и лечение. Сейчас это ему уже не поможет, и он не хотел ничего; вместе с шоком пришло полное безразличие к происходящему.

Назгул встал и пнул пленника под рёбра. Едва уловимый стон вырвался из груди Арагорна, но боль пленника была притуплена близостью смерти. Кольценосец покачал головой, мысленно взывая к повелителю. Должно быть, раб Кольца рапортовал, что наследник Исильдура сбегает от них туда, откуда нет возврата. Сбегает, сохранив свою тайну. 

Арагорн ощутил, как его поднимают на руки. Голова некогда могучего воина бессильно откинулась назад. Назгул бережно вынес свою ценную ношу из башни и положил на чёрную землю. Крылатая тварь бесновалась рядом с ними, пугая своими воплями всё живое.

— Ты будешь казнён под стенами Минас-Тирита. Мой питомец сожрёт тебя, - почти ласково сообщил назгул.

Арагорн утомлённо закрыл глаза. 

И в этот момент словно вспышка пронзила его. Он увидел хоббитов, ползущих по огнедышащей горе, и мысленно воскликнул: "Держись, Фродо!" Хоббиты, которых он не видел очень давно, выглядели такими измученными, такими похудевшими... Им нужно было время!

Страх за малышей, от которых зависела судьба Средиземья, привёл к резкому выбросу адреналина. Это на несколько мгновений вывело Арагорна из шокового состояния, и он, пользуясь тем, что его руки были свободны, безоружный бросился на назгула.

Кажется, кольценосец был настолько потрясён тем, что израненный пленник бросился на него с голыми руками, что даже не сопротивлялся. Странник сжал его там, где у людей находится шея, и его руки пронзил холод... Он душил раба Кольца, и чувствовал, как силы утекают сквозь пальцы.

Назгул с легкостью оторвал его от себя и швырнул на землю. Когти крылатой твари сомкнулись было вокруг измученного тела Арагорна, но Странник, борясь с шоком, вскричал:

— Отведи меня к Саурону!

После этого силы покинули его, и он потерял сознание.

Очнулся он в той же милой комнате, где беседовал с Тёмным Властелином и где пережил второе изнасилование. Над ним стоял Саурон, и выглядел тот малость утомлённо.

— Ты почти умер, Король Элессар, и мне потребовалось много сил, чтобы удержать тебя в этом мире. Надеюсь, ты хочешь сказать что-то действительно важное, иначе уже через час станешь трапезой нашей малышки.

Арагорн не спешил говорить, оценивая своё состояние. Он сидел в кресле, как и в прошлую их встречу. Тело болело невыносимо, так, что хотелось выть, но Саурон вытащил его из состояния шока, что означало, что он сможет прожить еще день или два, пока многочисленные раны всё-таки не возьмут своё.

— Говори же, - нетерпеливо потребовал Тёмный Властелин.

Наслаждаясь каждым словом, Арагорн сказал неторопливо:

— Я вот-вот покину круги этого мира, и, дай Эру, увижу Валар. Может быть, я даже смогу убедить их отправить меня в другой мир — не на совсем, просто посмотреть... какой мир ты посоветуешь?

Саурон пугающе спокойным голосом поинтересовался:

— Это всё, что ты хотел сказать мне?

Теперь Арагорн мог только молиться, чтобы Тёмный Властелин не убил его на месте, а сперва помучал, чтобы дать Фродо шанс завершить миссию. Поэтому он осторожно ответил:

— Да, это всё.

Башня содрогнулась, и сперва Страннику показалось, что началось землетрясение. Но нет, это Саурон... смеялся! Раскатистый хохот Тёмного Властелина целиком заполнил зловещую башню. Арагорн неожиданно засмеялся вместе с ним. Рёбра заболели, на глаза наворачивались слёзы, но он смеялся. Смеялся даже тогда, когда Саурон резко замолк и его поза стала угрожающей.

— Отправься в Мир Великого Кольца, - ровным голосом посоветовал Тёмный Властелин, - и моё кольцо не имеет к нему отношения, не обращай внимания на название. Люди этого мира ликвидировали частную собственность на средства производства, классы... прости, слои общества; ликвидировали и все формы угнетения. Теперь они сами могут прорубать окна в другие миры. Планеты и миры создали величайшее содружество: Великое Кольцо. Ещё можешь отправиться в Торманс, он только-только начал освобождать себя. Там голод, холод, дефицит и репрессии, но ты же любишь сложности? Тем более эти болезни роста скоро будут преодолены, и Торманс ждёт будущее равноправного члена Великого Кольца. Можешь побывать на Земле, это тот самый мир, где насилуют подростков, а взрослые оправдывают насилие... Им еще далеко до победы над неравенством и мракобесием.

Арагорн надеялся, что Саурон будет говорить дольше, но Тёмный Властелин замолк. Странник открыл было рот, чтобы задать ещё один вопрос, но Враг тем же ровным голосом сказал:

— А теперь я буду тебя убивать.

Тёмный Властелин легко, словно пушинку, вздернул пленника на ноги. Арагорн тихо застонал от пронзившей его боли, а Саурон промурлыкал ему на ухо:

— Знаешь, король Элессар, я передумал отправлять тебя в умирать под стенами Минас-Тирита. Во-первых, последний взгляд на друзей ободрит тебя и сделает смерть легче. Во-вторых, казнь — это интимный процесс. Хочу наслаждаться этим зрелищем, и чтобы никто не мешал мне. Пойдём, мой маленький Король.

Он обнял Арагорна за плечи и позволил опереться на него. Со стороны могло показаться, что это друг ласково ведет домой выпившего приятеля. На душе Странника было странно легко оттого, что его муки наконец-то завершены. Грызла тревога за Фродо и Сэма, но он сделал всё, что мог. Задержать Саурона ещё дольше не представлялось возможным.

Они вышли на балкон, где под ними простирался весь Мордор. Саурон крепче прижал к себе Арагорна, который всё еще опирался на его руку, и сказал мягко:

— Скоро все земли будут моими, король Элессар, и ты не сможешь мне помешать. Однако посмотри вокруг — как прекрасен небосвод в такой час! Ты достойный человек, и я хочу казнить тебя здесь, чтобы ты перед смертью мог насладиться этой красотой.

Арагорн глубоко вздохнул, игнорируя боль в рёбрах. Воздух был холодный и действительно свежий, а небо и вправду было прекрасно. Сине-чёрно-алое, где-то подсвеченное молниями, где-то отсветами огня, оно вселяло в сердце непонятное торжество. Странник ощутил свободу.

— Встань на колени, - попросил Саурон мягко.  
— Нет, - столь же мягко и дружелюбно отказался Арагорн.

Тогда Тёмный Властелин надавил пленнику на плечи, вынуждая встать на колени на краю балкона. Приговоренному к казни открывался великолепный вид на небеса и равнину, и только тяжёлое дыхание смерти в лице Саурона за спиной немного портило общее впечатление.

— Как ты меня казнишь? - Арагорн тянул время.  
— Отрублю тебе голову. Стой спокойно, и смерть будет быстрой.  
— Отрубишь голову? Серьезно? У края балкона? Да ты замучаешься потом лазать по пустыне, голову выискивать!  
— Орков отправлю. Постой, Элессар, ты... тянешь время?

Последнюю фразу Саурон произнес изменившимся тоном, и у Странника упало сердце. Если сейчас Тёмный Властелин догадается — всё пропало!

— Да, я тяну время, - как можно спокойнее ответил Арагорн, - умирать всегда страшно, знаешь ли.  
— Нет, тут есть что-то еще... Вы готовите на меня атаку? Что задумали твои друзья?

Око Саурона заметалось, луч торопливо шарил по окрестностям, и в этот миг башня вздрогнула до основания. Арагорн почувствовал, что падает, но крепкая рука удержала его за плечо. Тёмный Властелин поднял пленника на ноги, и развернул лицом к себе. Хотя Странник не мог видеть лица Врага, он мог поклясться, что Саурон побелел от страха, и, должно быть, его губы дрожат.

Назгулы на крылатых тварях черными тенями устремились к Огненной горе. Сама мордорская земля дрожала. Потрескавшиеся губы Арагорна дрогнули в слабой улыбке.

— Что это значит?! - Саурон встряхнул раненного пленника.

Странник молчал. Кольцо сейчас будет уничтожено, и скорее всего башня рухнет, и он всё равно умрёт. Так что можно не тратить последние секунды жизни на бесполезную болтовню.

Саурон снова встряхнул Арагорна, его руки намеренно надавливали на раны, открывая и растравливая их. Странник застонал.

— Что вы задумали?  
— Давай лучше посмотрим на небо, - миролюбиво предложил Арагорн, чувствуя, что последние силы покидают его.

Саурон встряхнул его последний раз, пленник мотнулся в его руках безвольной куклой. Он всё ещё был в сознании, но шок догонял его. Тёмный властелин отшвырнул его на край балкона. Саурон бросил взгляд на небо — оно было действительно прекрасно — и закричал от разрывающей боли: Кольцо наконец-то было уничтожено. Тот взгляд на небо стал для него последним.

Арагорн лежал на краю башни и чувствовал, что мир вокруг него рушится. Чёрная фигура рядом с ним корчилась в агонии, и на мгновение Страннику стало жалко, что он не может облегчить муки Врага: теперь он знал, что тот пережил. С жутким грохотом башня стала рушиться.

И в этот миг Саурон пнул его ногой, сбрасывая вниз. От силы удара пленник летел по дуге, и с грустной иронией Странник подумал, что ему повезло: обломки башни его теперь не задавят, он умрёт от столкновения с землей.

Однако болезненного удара не случилось. За метр до земли падение замедлилось, и когда он упал, это ощущалось как падение с кровати.

Арагорн мысленно поблагодарил Врага за последний подарок. Последним благородным жестом бьющийся в агонии Тёмный Властелин дал ему шанс на спасение. Странник попытался встать, но ему удалось лишь приподняться на локтях, после чего он снова упал. Шок накатывался волнами, Странник задрожал, лицо покрылось холодным потом. Вокруг него всё рушилось и горело, а он, в полном сознании, лежал на чёрной земле и ждал смерти.

Реки лавы прорезали всю мордорскую равнину. Дунадан оказался на островке в окружении красных потоков. Земля под ним быстро нагревалась, он едва мог дышать, и благодаря дыму и жару он наконец-то смог потерять сознание.  
***

Едва Кольцо было уничтожено, Гэндальф почувствовал это, и вместе с верными орлами отправился в Мордор. Они летели быстрее ветра, и чудом обнаружили тех, кого искали, живыми. Двое орлов бережно подняли с нагревшегося камня Сэма и Фродо и отправились с ними в Минас-Тирит, но зоркий глаз Гэндальфа или его крылатых спутников никак не мог обнаружить наследника Исильдура... Неужели он погиб под пытками, и его израненное тело похоронено под обломками башни?

— Я вижу его! - воскликнул один из орлов.

Теперь и Гэндальф смог увидеть крохотную точку, распростёртую на островке между потоками лавы. Орёл немедленно спикировал вниз, схватил в когти измученного человека и взмыл в небо, подальше от удушливого дыма и жара.

Орлы спешили в Минас-Тирит со своей драгоценной ношей, а Мордор корчился в агонии под ними. Вскоре они оставили край смерти далеко за спиной.


	7. Дома

Придя в себя, Арагорн почувствовал тепло, которое растекалось по всему его телу. Боль была, но рядом с этим ласковым теплом она отошла на второй план. Странник открыл глаза и обомлел: Минас-Тирит! Он дома!

— Ты очнулся! - услышал он радостный голос Гэндальфа. - Мы уж боялись, что ты не выкарабкаешься. Первые три дня и три ночи целители не отходили от тебя: твоя жизнь висела на волоске.

Лицо волшебника расплывалось перед нечетким еще зрением Арагорна. Он прошептал:

— Фродо... Сэм...  
— Они живы, их лечат в соседней комнате. Не волнуйся за них. 

Арагорн кивнул и закрыл глаза. 

С трудом он вспомнил, как добрался до Гондора. Арагорн очнулся во время полета, и его охватила паника. Неужели назгул всё-таки несет его к Минас-Тириту, чтобы крылатая тварь сожрала его у всех на глазах? Воин с трудом повернул голову и затуманенным зрением увидел, что гондорская крепость приближается... он горестно застонал. Разве смерть Саурона была сном и они проиграли? Голова закружилась из-за нехватки воздуха — лёгкие были слишком повреждены дымом и раскалённым воздухом. Словно сквозь вату долетали до него мольбы Гэндальфа: "Только дыши, умоляю, только дыши... Вернись в свой город живым."

Лежа в мягкой постели, Арагорн с безумным ужасом подумал: волшебник знает. И множество целителей тоже. Им всем известно, что его изнасиловали, такие следы не скрыть. Может, слухи уже расползлись по городу? Может, на каждом углу обсуждают, в какой позе орки трахали их короля? Люди устали от войны, их сердца огрубели и зачерствели... Гондорцы будут провожать его взглядами, полными насмешливой злобы, девушки будут кричать ему вслед: "Пока наши мужчины сражались, ты подставлял задницу, как шлюха!" Страннику казалось, что он задыхается, что обозленные взгляды и злые речи преследуют его...

— Арагорн! Арагорн, очнись!

Взволнованный голос Гэндальфа вырвал измученного короля из мрачной задумчивости.

— Тебя трясёт. Что случилось?

Арагорн не мог сказать ни слова, у него пропал дар речи. Он дрожал и не мог успокоиться.

— Я позову Владыку Элронда, - сказал Гэндальф.

Странник с неожиданной силой схватил волшебника за рукав и с трудом спросил:

— Он... знает?

Гэндальф с минуту внимательно смотрел на него, а потом сказал твердо:

— Нет. Не знает. Ему лишь известно, что ты перенес пытки. Об изна... о том, что еще с тобой сделал Саурон, знаю только я и Элладан. Он поклялся молчать.

Гэндальф вышел, и Арагорн остался в одиночестве. Он быстро дышал, пытаясь подавить паническую атаку. Но не мог: чем глубже и чаще он вдыхал, тем хуже ему становилось, тем больше ему казалось, что легкие сейчас разорвутся.

— Эстель, не бойся, - словно издалека долетел до него мягкий голос, - сложи руки ковшиком и приложи ко рту и носу. Если твои руки слишком слабы, я помогу тебе... теперь дыши в руки. Дыши, дыши, дыши...

Будь здесь Саурон, развлекавшийся хождением между мирами, он бы смог научно объяснить Арагорну такой механизм подавления панической атаки. Дело в том, что при панической атаке человек дышит глубоко и часто, вдыхая слишком много кислорода, больше, чем нужно для нормальной жизнедеятельности. Получается парадоксальная ситуация: больше кислорода ощущается как меньше кислорода, как на высокогорье. Человеку кажется, что воздуха не хватает, он пытается вдохнуть еще больше. Получается замкнутый круг. Чтобы вывести избыток кислорода, нужно подышать углекислым газом: в руки или в шарф. 

Конечно, Элронд этого знать не мог, и для помощи приемному сыну использовал только свой богатый жизненный опыт. И Арагорн задышал спокойнее. Он ясно увидел перед собой лицо эльфа, воспитавшего его, и улыбнулся.

— Я скучал, - сказал он, и испугался, как сдавленно и жалко звучит его голос.  
— Выпей, - Лорд Элронд прижал чашку с водой к пересохшим губам воспитанника. 

Арагорн сделал несколько жадных глотков; он уже и не помнил, когда ему последний раз давали пить. Кажется, это было во время его долгого-долгого спора с Сауроном.

Владыка Имладриса отнял чашку от его губ и сказал:

— Прости, но тебе пока нельзя столько пить сразу.

Арагорн кивнул и откинулся на подушку. Боль в его теле вспыхнула с новой силой, и он скривился, сдерживая крик: еще не хватало опозориться перед приемным отцом. Но Элронд всё заметил, и Арагорну стало еще больнее, когда он увидел слезы на прекрасном лице эльфа.

— Эстель, - владыка Имладриса присел на кончик кровати, - мне очень жаль. Пожалуйста, прости меня. Прости меня... - его голос сорвался, он не в силах был давить слёзы.

Арагорн растерялся, он действительно не знал, что делать. Он впервые видел Лорда Элронда таким измученным и потерянным.

— Прости, что сомневался в тебе, - продолжал эльф, - прости, что не считал тебя равным своей дочери. Высокомерие и недоверие к людям говорило во мне; и теперь мне так стыдно, я так сожалею! Сколько приятных минут я отнял у вас с Арвен, сколько мгновений вашей жизни было омрачено моей скрытой злобой? О, Эстель, я никогда не прощу себе этого... Знай же, что Арвен Ундомиэль прилетела из Имладриса вместе со мной, она будет твоей женой, и никакой эльфийский лорд не сможет теперь претендовать на ее руку.

Арагорн сказал помертвевшим голосом:

— Владыка Элронд, я должен сказать тебе кое-что.

Эльф изумленно посмотрел на своего воспитанника. Никогда прежде он не слышал от Эстеля таких официальных, мёртвых, полных боли слов!

— В чём дело, Эстель?

Арагорн знал, что он обязан это сказать. Отец Арвен обязан знать. Когда он узнает, он немедленно увезет дочь в Валинор и будет совершенно прав.

— Лорд Элронд, - глухо сказал Арагорн, - я не могу взять в жёны твою дочь. Я... нечист, я не сохранил своё тело для неё...

К его удивлению, в глазах Элронда мелькнул намёк на веселье:

— Ты взрослый привлекательный мужчина, Эстель. Было бы странно, если бы ты не познал женщину до восьмидесяти шести лет...  
— Я не об этом. Орки, они... не спрашивали моего мнения.

Арагорн видел, как весь цвет сходит с лица его приемного отца. Однако Странник продолжал:

— Они порвали меня, они пометили меня, они брали меня спереди и сзади как хотели. Я не знаю, получил ли я от них какую-нибудь болезнь или нет. Мне до сих пор больно, и я не знаю, смогу ли я подарить Арвен то удовольствие, которого она заслуживает... Я не знаю, смогу ли я иметь ребенка или моё тело никогда не восстановится.   
₽

Игры бесплатно для девочек онлайн.  
yandex.ru

18+

Ален Ласка бесплатный курс Таро  
alenalaska.ru

18+

Элронд сидел молча и смотрел на приемного сына расширившимися от ужаса глазами. Арагорн тоже молчал, словно ждал приговора.

Прошли мучительные минуты, прежде чем Владыка Имладриса взял его израненную ладонь в свою, и, поглаживая её, сказал мягко:

— Эстель, я хочу, чтобы ты понял: я не считаю тебя нечистым или испорченным. Они таким образом пытали тебя?  
— Да.  
— Они звери без чести и совести, - покачал головой Элронд, и в его прекрасных глазах вспыхнула ненависть, - и они заслужили мучительной смерти. Мне так жаль, что это случилось с тобой. Я могу обнять тебя, или это потревожит твои раны?  
— Не потревожит.

Арагорн солгал: когда Элронд осторожно обнял его, тело Следопыта захлестнула волна боли. Но он сдержал стоны и наслаждался прикосновением любящего человека; после бессмысленной жестокости орков это ласковое объятие было лучом надежды.

Однако Элронд дураком не был, и он чувствовал, как напрягается и вздрагивает истерзанное долгими пытками тело в его объятиях. Поэтому он отстранился и сказал с укором:

— Тебе всё-таки больно. Так что я запрещаю Арвен выходить за тебя... пока ты полностью не поправишься. Как мы выяснили, ты совершенно не умеешь признаваться в своей боли, а я не хочу, чтобы ты умер от болевого шока в объятиях моей дочки.

Элронду не составило труда погрузить ослабленного пытками Дунадана в целительный сон. После этого он вылетел за дверь и, схватив Гэндальфа за грудки, прорычал, забыв о приличиях:

— Ты всё знал?!  
— О чем ты? - удивился волшебник.  
— Об изнасиловании.  
— Значит, он сам тебе рассказал...

Элронд наконец-то отпустил Гэндальфа и вскричал возмущенно:

— Ты должен был сказать мне! Я знаю его с рождения, он мне как сын! 

Гэндальф промолчал, и Владыка Имладриса обессиленно опустил голову:

— О Эру, я не знаю, что мне делать. Часть души говорит мне, что после такого позора Эстель никогда не будет прежним, и я должен взмахом меча завершить его мучения. Другая часть говорит, что это я виновен в его страданиях. Он взвалил на себя слишком тяжелую ношу и потому попал в ситуацию, из которой невозможно выйти целым.  
— Но он выжил, - мягко сказал Гэндальф, - и не называй пытки позором. Точнее, это позор, но не для жертвы, а для палачей.  
— Эльф скорее покончил бы с собой, чем терпел это.  
— И был бы дураком. Смерть — не выход. А Эстель — герой, сильнее нас обоих вместе взятых.  
— Герой... - эхом откликнулся Элронд.

Только сейчас он понял то, что до Гэндальфа дошло давным-давно. Не Эстель должен был доказывать, что он достоин общения и родства с эльфами; это самому Элронду расти и расти было до храбрости и благородства приемного сына. И эта мысль наполнила сердце Владыки Имладриса верой: да, Эстель оправится после изнасилования и пыток и станет достойным королем. И прекрасным мужем. А Элронд до конца вечности будет нести бремя стыда перед смертным воспитанником.


End file.
